Between Balance and Chaos
by Med7atAmaR IIV
Summary: Most of Valoran held the total opposite of what "Balance" meant, confirming what the master of shadows has always believed of balance being the weakness, but the one separating between shadows and balance proves otherwise, not alone.


" **The Arrival of the Known"**

It wasn't the greatest of interests for most of the citizens to choose a region that held on the bad side of it no more than oppression, blood-thirst, revenge, and an aura of gruesome fear, scenes of stray young youth of children being pumped out, the very same youth that could have granted them a fitful, and a stabilized life of theirs, yet, they were likely nothing but a resemblance of empty vessels, nails almost like claws, defiled by mud in search for any edible thing of any kind. Not only they who suffered from the misery, women and men as well, men almost draining out of the land for they have offered their life in battles that they knew they would never succeed, well nigh as if handing their lives on plates of gold for the reaper to take, it wasn't the least better for women either, for that they barely see the sky of liberty from the constant bowing for drunk, malodorous, stained with alcohol men, under the saying that they are the kings of the territory, and what country wishes for an unware ruler as those?!

Precisely, that was the current fate for people in most of Valoran, hopefully it would be a temporary state till someone comes and pulls them out of the pile of darkness and dreadfulness they are living in now.

Cracks of leaves and black-burnt branches were heard, as a cold gray metallic shoes stomped over them, they broke easily as if they begged to die, forgetting how they initially blossomed in rose and green within spring, there was no sight of any human being, not even merchants passing or any warriors patrolling the area, it didn't seem strange for the assassin in dark armor that was now smirking evilly at the scenery before him, as he can already see blood almost covering the terrain under him, smell of decomposed dead bodies, but they weren't found, only leaving the stinky smell behind.

He certainly wasn't the doer of the hideous tragedy, but that didn't hinder him from confirming his beliefs, "So this is what balance does, huh?!", he came to a stop in a place that looked like a clearing before the great destruction, two small bodies were laying under him, females to be exact since their faces were a distorted paint, the only remark of them being of his opposite gender, is their long dark brownish hair that rested on each side of them, blood covered most of their white dresses as their hands laid upon each other, indicating that they were holding their hands as a last sign of farewell, he bent down enough to examine them, those weren't the first dead bodies crossing his eyes, he's used to seeing this, used to killing if needed too.

What attracted him wasn't how they were slaughtered, instead, the faint glitter that was between their close hands caught him, it looked as if it was connecting them, pushing their tiny fingers away using his blade, he could see a platinum colored necklace that was nestled in their hands, he slowly carried it from one end as it was already broken, playing with broken pieces, he glanced at the young twins, feeling nothing towards them, not even pity, "You failed to protect it, but good job in keeping it.", he said as he placed it inside his red scarf, he stood from his stance and found an already burnt man, he was wearing a long kimono that was almost non-existent from being eaten by the heat, it was better than nothing though, he undressed him without a second thought and with a swift move, placed it over the dead bodies of the protectors, he was honorable enough to do this, moving away and continuing his path without a single glance at the back, he muttered through his metallic mask one sentence.

"Balance is weakness."

As devastated lands existed, Valoran also held some good in it, one of these came out as its capital, Ionia, with its long and ancient trees, blue gleaming rivers in forests, and running torrents through enormous mountains that had their top covered with snow as it was a hat of theirs, a hat that reached up the sky.

Here lived warriors and champions of Ionia, training in the institute and training others, gaining their knowledge from higher ranked students or true masters, believing in the basics and each rule that was held considering balance, the Eye of twilight was here, the one whose only mission in world is to maintain balance and overcome any feeling for the sake of it, standing infront of him was the one who was trained for both shadows and balance, in her emerald attire, long dark raven hair pulled high up in a ponytail, bangs falling on each side of her face, as curtains framing her almost tanned skin, showing her dark maroon eyes that showed nothing but flames of fury, knitted eyebrows adding more intensity to the already heating eyes, it can be told clearly if she's seen in such a condition that she is either having a serious match training, or facing a brutal opponent, and now Akali was having both, as she was training with the blue attired ninja and he was without doubt a brutal fellow, Shen would usually train with Akali since they were nearly the same level, but Shen was obviously superior in some techniques compared to her.

They would train till they are worn out or summoned for a match or an emergency, weapons weren't needed in exercising, only physical power and mental calmness, not to mention the quick steps and swiftness of reactions, just by pointing at quick reactions, Shen commanded his hand for a hit towards Akali's arm that she dodged easily, Shen wasn't too nice to offer one strike only, he came down, pouring out punches and strikes in different directions that had the same aim of damaging his mate, obviating all of them, Akali's right leg were like brakes as they came rubbing hard against the soil underneath her, she felt a beam of sweat staring to form on her back and neck, sweat running down her forehead, she was now standing with her left leg coming upwards, a little bent, and her right one behind her, steadying her long body, her hands bracing her face, but Shen didn't go for another strike, as he pushed her fist in her direction, but before making contact with her forearm, he stopped and adjusted himself, Akali surprised by his actions, let her hands down beside her body and stood upright, "This isn't you, Shen.", she said smiling as she bowed to him in respect and took a piece of cloth to try herself up.

"Don't let your hopes go up so high, you will be seeking mercy in tomorrow's session.", he said returning the bow and taking a deep breath, "Just give it to me, I will deal with it.", Akali said smirking at the masked ninja, "Let what the next day holds dictate then.", he said smiling, though Akali didn't see it through the mask, but she knew he was, something she learnt to understand from all the years of being his partner. Shen took his sword that was resting beside the wooden bench, Akali looked up at him in confusion, usually, he would stay and chat up with Akali till Kennen arrived, but he appeared to be leaving, "Kayle said to meet up in the court, she didn't look so pleased..", he trailed off, answering Akali's eyes who nodded in agreement, she felt a slight tinge of worry, since it's too rare of Kayle to summon one of the champions, especially Shen.

After Shen's departure, Akali headed to the one river she always favored, it was in the Kumungu jungle, and was named Fukin for some unknown reason, although the Kumungu jungle is an unforgiven place where people used to throw their lives seeking treasure and gold, it has turned now into a place for tranquility and peace, with many high green ginkgo trees, and blue rivers, one of them was the Fukin, that Akali was resting by now, she stared down and saw a small orange fish, swimming freely, Akali had the great dislike for water, something she earned from her childhood, she felt sad at the memory then rubbed her temple as she soaked the towel in the cold water and cleaned her arms and face.

It was too peaceful and green, till she felt a presence behind the stones, her kamas weren't with her, but she had a secret knife in her waist, calmly and without attracting any attention, she moved her hand to her arm, as if taking her elbow shield, while in reality she was getting her knife, and in an instant, the once little blade that was at her side was sticking in a tree beside the stone, "Who is there?!", Akali said steadily in a low tone, for her dismay, no one replied which caused her to rush towards the area by herself to find nothing, she could have sworn that something was there, but maybe it was a raccoon or something, she retrieved her knife and walked slowly back, still looking around with caution, after making sure nothing was to threat her, she let her guard down and was about to sit when a voice stroke her.

"Do you miss the discipline?!"

Akali froze at the voice and almost felt herself shudder at the owner of it, the voice was just behind her, but she didn't turn at once like she usually does, it was like she was taking a few seconds to believe it, for a normal person, few seconds would be really good, but for an assassin like her, it's a total disappointment, finally she turned around but saw nothing, she stepped backwards and almost fell into the water, but recovered quickly, feeling movement in the bushes, she threw her knife at the aim, but again, nothing was there, she stood there stunned by the small meeting that was between her and merely a voice, but this voice belonged to someone that she used to respect as much as her respect to her mother, but that was long ago..

" _I'm banishing you, Zed, you got no place in the territory of Ionia with us, be on your way and never return, cursed shadow!"_

And now Akali was shuddering at the words of her master towards the one she used to fully trust.

Akali was on her way back, but she took longer this time, since she felt a bit lost of what has happened earlier, keeping her guard on, she reached the institute, many greeted her and she greeted back my placing her hand on her chest and making a slight bow, it was nearing night as the sun went down, flame torches started to get lit to show the way through the institute, she spotted Shen in the crowds, it's usually really crowd I evenings, his eyes were anxious and torn, she could easily notice, as if something was biting at his back. "Shen!"

"Akali!", Shen called out as he rushed towards her.

"What's wrong, why are yo.."

"Akali..", Shen said slowly, his eyes taking a grave path now, Akali adjusted her self and shook her head in question manner.

"It's Zed, Akali."

 **Hey guy :), so yeah first time writing, how do you think about the first chapter? Tall? Boring? Good ? XD**

 **Have a good day :D**


End file.
